beybladefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Ruby96
Bilder Bitte lade nicht haufen neue Bilder hoch die schon existieren. So etwas steht auch im Regelwerk. Achte bitte etwas mehr darauf.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997']]talk@Beyblade Wiki 12:40, 4. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Signatur auf Diskussionseite hi, du hast vor kurzem bei dem User The Ultimate Last Dragon auf seiner Diskussionsseite was geschrieben. Auf diesen Seiten muss du hinter deinem Text seine Signatur hinterlassen. Die Meldung siehst du oben, wenn man solche eine Seite bearbeitest. Bitte füge deine Nachträglich hinzu ohne von mir ein zweites mal Aufgefordert zu werden.--Blacky21 21:13, 8. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Nachrichten Aber warum. Ich hoffe du hast noch eine menge Freude an diesem Wiki. Last Dragon 12:22, 9. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ich finde deine Einstellung gut das egal was andere sagen du machst was du für richtig hältst und bist glücklich. Last Dragon 17:23, 9. Apr. 2011 (UTC) AW:Hilfe Ich habe auch keine Ahnung was da ist. Manche fügen bsp. die Signatur hinzu oder so. Noch eine bitte:Bitte schrieb nicht einfach in irgendeinen Abschnitt was rein. Geh oben auf Kommentieren und dann kannst du deinen Eigenen Abschnitt anlegen. Außer es schon für diese Diskussion einer erstellt.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997']]talk@Beyblade Wiki 18:24, 10. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Teile Ich will dir mal sagen, das Teile keine Beys sind und deshalb nicht als beys bezeichnet werden.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997']]talk@Beyblade Wiki 15:18, 13. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :OK, tut mir leid!!! Sorry!!!--Ruby96 15:19, 13. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::Kann ja mal passieren, das man was verwechselt.;)--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997']]talk@Beyblade Wiki 15:21, 13. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::Also, du scheinst heute iwi durch den wind zu sein. z.b. bei galaxy pegasus. ich hab das wieder zurückgemacht. falls du hilfe brauchst, dann wende dich einfach an einen admin.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997']]talk@Beyblade Wiki 15:38, 13. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::::das war keine absicht, ich hab eine Galerie eingefügt, dann hab ich ausversehen irgendwas gedrückt... und alles war wieder wie am Anfang!!! Am besten ich mach erst morgen wieder weiter, wenn ich nicht mehr so durch den Wind bin!--Ruby96 15:40, 13. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ich kenn das. Manchmal wird man dann hektisch weil man unter druck steht und dann geht alles schief.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997']]talk@Beyblade Wiki 15:45, 13. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Werde ich ja noch sehen. Tetete. Das wird noch etwas dauern ich habe auch am Anfang gedacht das das leicht ist aber es dauert doch etwas länger. Und außerdem habe ich nun mal kein Internet und lade eigentlich auch keine Bilder hoch. Last DragonGespräch 16:21, 13. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Meine Beys Du hattest ja gefragt, wie man die Tabelle macht. Im neusten Blog von DarkPain steht das drin.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997']]talk@Beyblade Wiki 15:50, 14. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Bilder Wo kriegst du diese Bilder her. Last DragonGespräch 13:47, 17. Apr. 2011 (UTC) die von den Einzelteilen??--Ruby96 05:03, 18. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ja und könntest du wenn du antwortest auf meine Seite schreiben. [[User:The Ultimate Last Dragon|'Last Dragon']] Rede Creator/Air Ace/Beyblade Wiki 16:32, 20. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Bearbeiten Also ich weiß nicht so richtig wie du das meinst. Kannst du mir das nochmal etwas genauer erklären. Kannst du deinen Blog nicht bearbeiten oder keine Komis machen?--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997']]talk@Beyblade Wiki 12:21, 20. Apr. 2011 (UTC) es wird gesagt, dass diese seite nicht existiert und dass ich die seite erstellen kann wenn ich will! Da steht genau das: Diese Seite braucht Informationen. ' Du kannst uns helfen, indem du einen Satz oder ein Bild einfügst! Erstelle diese Seite! Ruby96 16:06, 20. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Du musst auf sie Hauptseite gehen unten Rechts stehen die Blogs such dort deinen und das wars (Du musst Benutzer Blog:Ruby96/Meteo L-Drago eingeben). [[User:The Ultimate Last Dragon|'Last Dragon]] Rede Creator/Air Ace/Beyblade Wiki 16:39, 20. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Blog Du musst ihn verschieben und wenn möglich eine Weiterleitung unterdrücken.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997']]talk@Beyblade Wiki 04:30, 23. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Vorgeschichte Das kannst du gerne machen. MAch das doch bitte auf der Seite Metal Saga unter dem Punkt Vorgeschichte. Seite musste erst anlegen.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997']]talk@Beyblade Wiki 09:26, 26. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Jep, das wäre ok. :MFG GTA SA FAN 08:34, 27. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ist in Ordnung--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997']]talk@Beyblade Wiki 08:49, 29. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Nickelodeon Wiki Moin, wie ich sehe machste hier gute Arbeit. Könnstest du mich bitte im Nickelodeon Wiki unterstützen im Bereich Beyblade, aber bitte nur die Artikel von Beyblade - Metal Fusion, Beyblade - Metal Masters und Beyblade - Metal Fusion 4D. Das wäre echt nett von dir. MFG GTA SA FAN 08:34, 27. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Moin, :Wann hilfste dann im Nickelodeon Wiki mit? :MFG GTA SA FAN 12:53, 28. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::Hört sich net schlecht an. ::Was du im Nickelodeon Wiki machen könntest: Beyblade: Metal Fusion und Metal Masters-Episoden erstellen bzw. auch überarbeiten, das gleiche gilt auch für die Teams, Charaktere und Beys, dazu könntest du das gleiche auch bei Beyblade - Metal Fusion 4D machen. ::Das mit der Beyblade Metal Saga kannst du ebenfalls im Nickelodeon Wiki erstellen. ::Kannst auch zu andere Serien was machen. ::MFG GTA SA FAN 15:08, 28. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Projekt des Monats:Mai 2011 Das Beyblade Wiki wurde zum PdM (Projekt des Monats) nominiert. --> Blog Bitte stimm doch für uns ab. Wir haben harte Konkurrenten:Halopedia.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997']]talk@Beyblade Wiki 12:49, 6. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ray Striker Das habe ich zurückverschoben, weil Ray Unicorno der jap. Name ist, und Ray Striker heißt er dann in der englischen Version. Und die deutschen werden von den englischen Übernommen. Also falls du noch Ray Unicorno siehst, dann änder das bitte in Ray Striker.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997']]talk@Beyblade Wiki 06:37, 7. Mai 2011 (UTC) So hab den Typ gesperrt :) Hab jetzt nur gesehen das er schimpfwörter benutzt hat. Hat der dich beleidigt? <.< MissMelodietalk 15:26, 27. Mai 2011 (UTC) Na Regelwerk vergessen zu lesen? Na Ruby, was soll den das? 22 Bilder mit Pixelangaben an nur einem Tag hoch geladen. Schon mal das Regelwerk gelesen? Nein, dann hast du jetzt viel Zeit dafür. Auch wenn du gut mitgearbeitet hast behandle ich hier jeden gleich. Durch die Masse ist dir eine Langzeitsperre sicher. Wenn du wieder Entsperrt werden willst, dann lass dir mal schon mal eine gute Antwort einfallen. Denn diese Sache ist hier mehrmals beschrieben. Das eine mal im Regelwerk, der zweite in meinem Blog und zu guter Letzt steht es auch hier: http://de.beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:Hochladen Das darauf zu achten ist die Bildernamen anzupassen. --Blacky21 09:36, 13. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Ich finde keinen Weg mich zu rechtfertigen (dich zu kontaktieren... wie soll ich mich bei di rmelden??? Ruby96 18:32, 13. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Hi, falls entgangen ist. Ich habe schon mal zwei entsperrt. Vorher will ich ein dickes Entschuldigung hören. Werde, wenn ich sie höre die Sperre verkürzen. Erreichen kann man mich über Skype oder E-Mail.--Blacky21 20:05, 13. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Ach Ruby!Ryuga "Kishatu"??Jaja...178.200.148.104 10:25, 13. Jun. 2011 (UTC) hab ich von nem freund, der mir die sachen übersetzt... außerdem wird er in den japanischen folge auch manchmal so genannt... obwohl es da eher wie Kischtu klingt, aber naja... werde meine Strafe absitzen müssen... Bist frei aber auf Bewährung Hi, ich rechne dir deine gute Mitarbeit an. Deswegen keine Sperre mehr (Aufgehoben). Pass nächstes mal darauf auf solche Sachen zu achten.--Blacky21 19:12, 15. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Vielen, vielen, vielen, vielen, vielen, vielen Dank.... ich pass besser auf Ruby96 19:25, 16. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Du bist bei Ryuga Kishatu geblieben??? Ich dachte du änderst das sofort wieder... Ruby96 19:27, 16. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Beyblade Geschäft in Berlin Hallo Ruby, mich würde interessieren, wo das Center (wos es Beys für 3 Euro zu kaufen gibt) genau liegt und wie es heißt.Toa nuriamer 12:54, 21. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Das liegt in Berlin-Fennpfuhl, dort sind gut 70% gefälscht, aber es gibt auf den Verpackungen bestimmte Hinweise auf die Echtheit... Das Center heißt Dong Xuan Center... kein richtieges Einkaufszentrum sondern eher ein chinesischer Insidertipp, den ich durch den Vater meiner Freundin kenne... Das Center besteht aus 4 Lagerhallen, in denen man so ziemlich alles kriegen kann. Wenn du auch aus Berlin kommst kannste einfach mal anrufen, das ist einfacher zu erklären: meine Handy-Nummer: 0176 75 230 218. Also einfach mal probieren so ab 15 Uhr. Bis dahin Ruby96 15:31, 21. Aug. 2011 (UTC) User-Sperrung Hallo. Ich bin ein unangemeldeter Nutzer. In deiner Diskussion Erschreckende Ähnlichkeiten wurde ich gesperrt. Ich bin die, die das mit Ryuto geschrieben hat. Weißt Du wie ich wieder in diesem Blog schreiben kann? Ich bin Benutzer:93.210.61.122 Ich danke dir schon mal im Vorraus.# Ist dir gesagt worden, warum du gesoerrt worden bist? Ich rede mit Blackstreet... er ist hier Admin... Ruby96 14:09, 22. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Hatte sich nach einem Tag wieder erledigt. Ich weiß auch nicht, wieso das passiert ist. Meine Beiträge sind wieder erschienen und konnte dir dann auch wieder schreiben. Hör mal: Ich habe mich hier jetzt auch angemeldet. Ich bin Panferno99. Danke, dass du versucht hast, dich drum zu kümmern. Panferno99 20:29, 2. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Chatten Hi! Ich würde fragen, ob du mal Lust hättest mit mir zu chatten? Wenn ja, dann sag mal wann.Dann können wir uns erzählen, z.B. warum wir beide Ryuga mögen. LG Panferno99 Panferno99 20:35, 2. Sep. 2011 (UTC) OK! Geht klar. Wunder dich nicht, wenn der Chat vielleicht abbricht. Bei mir Zuhause haben wir eine ganz doofe Leitung. Wenn bei mir jemand anruft, ist das Internet dann so ungefähr 5 Minuten weg. Das Gleiche gilt für's auflegen. Wenn was zwischen unsere Verabredung kommt, schreibe ich dir. LG Panferno99 Panferno99 11:50, 3. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hättest du vielleicht nochmal Lust zum Chatten? Ich würd mich freuen. LG Panferno99 12:57, 22. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Gesellschaft Morgen chatten wir ja. Wär es schlimm, wenn wir etwas Gesellschaft haben? Du musst nicht ja sagen, wenn du das nicht möchtst. Sag mir bitte bescheid. LG Panferno99 14:32, 5. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Also Blackstreet isat mein kollege XD. hast mich wohl verwechselt. ich hole sie mir von nick.de.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997']]talk@Beyblade Wiki 16:43, 10. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Geburtstag Herzlichen Glückwunsch Anna. LG Shapeshifter71 Ich wünsche dir auch alles Gute und viel Erfolg im Leben. LG Panferno99 12:07, 11. Sep. 2011 (UTC) DANKE DANKE DANKE LEUTE... ECHT SUPER LIEB VON EUCH... WANN TREFFEN WIR UNS WIDER IM CHAT??? Ruby96 14:15, 11. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Spricht mich einfach in mein Diskussion an dann gib ich dir dann die Antwort. LG Shapeshifter71 Ich schließ mich mal an. Hoffe du bleibst uns noch lange erhalten ;)--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997']]talk@Beyblade Wiki 16:04, 11. Sep. 2011 (UTC) klar... meine Freunde versuchen regelmäßig mich vom bladen abzubringen, weil ich ja viel zu ALT dafür bin... aber ich denk ein paar Jahre habt ihr mich noch am Hals...Ruby96 23:19, 12. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :D Und wir sind das Gegenteil von den Leuten. Sorry! Hi! Tut mir echt leid. Aber erwürge mich bitte nicht! Trotzdem bin ich gespannt, wie du das aufholen willst. ;) Ich wünsche mir keinen Konkurenz-Kampf. Echt nicht. Geben wir Beide unser Bestes. Apropo: Hast du nochmal Lust und Zeit um zu chatten? LG Panferno99 21:21, 1. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Hilfe Ich könnte deine hilfe gebrauchen meld dich mal im Chat. [[User:The Ultimate Last Dragon|'Last Dragon']] Rede Creator/Air Ace/Beyblade Wiki 15:50, 8. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Europäisch. Danke das du das für mich machst. [[User:The Ultimate Last Dragon|'Last Dragon']] Rede Creator/Air Ace/Beyblade Wiki 05:22, 9. Okt. 2011 (UTC) GYankey@gmx.de [[User:The Ultimate Last Dragon|'Last Dragon']] Rede Creator/Air Ace/Beyblade Wiki 06:33, 9. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Ich wollte nur wissen wie der Stand der Dinge ist. [[User:The Ultimate Last Dragon|'Last Dragon']] RedeCreator/Air Ace/Beyblade Wiki 00:17, 22. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Gut. Ich kann nur nicht verstehen wie man in der neunten Prüfungsstress haben kann ich hatte so etwas nie. (Ich habe auch nie gelernt ich wusste schon alles.) Überlegt dir mal ob du nicht die Vorlage Benutzer auf deine Benutzerseite einfügst. [[User:The Ultimate Last Dragon|'Last Dragon']] RedeCreator/Air Ace/Beyblade Wiki 00:23, 23. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Hallo Hey,nenn mich Phil,den Spruch mit dem Treppen hochfallen hab ich auch gelikt,mich nennen auch alle Freak,mein Cousin hat storm Aquario,meine kleine cousine Storm Pegasus,also ich finde mit dem Geschlecht hat das gar nichts zu tun.Aber wie du schon sagst:Ich bin glücklich^^hübsche haarfarbe:-D Danke für das Kompliment... :D aber ich wollte fragen, wer du bist, da du keine Signatur hinterlassen hast, weiß ich nicht, wen ich Phil nennen soll... oder bist du's Last Dragon? antworte bitte bald... - Ruby96 07:28, 27. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Nein ich bin nicht Phil (Ich mache keine Kombinationen aus Zeichen die ein Gesicht ergeben sollen, ich vergess nicht das Leerzeichen nach dem Komma, und so weiter). Wie weit bist du mit den Zeichnungen. Shadow Libra ist Phil. [[User:The Ultimate Last Dragon|'Last Dragon']] RedeCreator/Air Ace/Beyblade Wiki 03:05, 5. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Chat Hi,chatten wir?LG,Lilly(Mikki Darkness) Facebook Hi ANNA, hab gehört das du Facebook hast, wenn du mich finden willst ich heiße Kenta Okita. MFG 3D_Remix 16:46, 17. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Du findest mich nicht, weil ich mein Namen geändert. Werde dir ne Nachricht schicken. Und das blockiert sein da hab ich Kein Plan. LG 3D_Remix 13:40, 23. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Kleines Turnier Damano macht in Berlin ein Turnier,willst du nicht auch kommen?[[Benutzer:Nightcore Force|'Yuki']] BlaBlaHospital Devise Wiki/MS Wiki/Creator Wiki 13:39, 8. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Signatur für dich Serenity Kuraiko' Rede Beyblade/Nick/Creator' Bitte,LG [[Benutzer:Nightcore Force|'Yuki']] BlaBlaHospital Devise Wiki/BB Wiki/Creator 17:35, 10. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Wieder da? Ich wollte nur fragen ob du wieder da bist. Wenn du Zeit hast komm bitte in den Chat. [[User:The Ultimate Last Dragon|'Last Dragon']] RedeCreator/Air Ace/Beyblade Wiki 16:11, 13. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Dann hab ich ne Mission:http://de.devise.wikia.com/wiki/Devise_Wiki Bitte mach da mit!LG Zane, Yuki und Phaidon